


CRASH INTO ME

by TopherIsATribble



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopherIsATribble/pseuds/TopherIsATribble
Summary: Mark and Doug have feelings for each other. It goes from there. Title from the Dave Matthews Band song. I am younger than ER is please forgive me if this sucks
Relationships: Mark Greene/Doug Ross
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	CRASH INTO ME

Shifts had ended; long days were over. Mark had been crashing with Doug, at the pediatrician's insistence, after the attack Mark had undergone. Though it hadn't been the first time that Mark had crashed with Doug, there was something different this time. Maybe it was in the way Doug looked at him, concern in his eyes at all times, or the way Doug was babying him, fixing him food and doing all he could to make Mark comfortable. Though much of the attack and the aftermath was a blur, Mark was well aware of how anxious Doug seemed to be about Mark's recovery.

They'd discussed Mark returning to work; Mark wanted to get back to work, and was tired of being cooped up, but Doug kept trying to convince Mark to take a little longer. It hadn't even been a week since the attack, Doug argued. It was too soon for Mark to go back, broken hand and all. Why should he go back and put himself more at risk, with a concussion and all? But Mark was tired of sitting alone at Doug's apartment while Doug worked, feeling useless and lonely, since Rachel had gone back to Jenn after the accident.

On the last day before Mark was to return to work, Doug came in from work, exhaustion written on his face. "Don't suppose there's any chance I could convince you to take one more week off?" Mark shook his head gently to keep from dizzying himself at the first words Doug spoke as he came in the door.

"I need to get out of here, Doug. Thought you could appreciate that. I know you hate being cooped up."

"I get that, Mark, but you've got a concussion... You're still having issues with your hand, even in a cast... You're sure there's absolutely nothing I could do to convince you to take a little more time off?"

Mark huffed, quiet a moment. "You could take a day off and not make me sit here alone all day." He never expected Doug would actually do that; besides, what would they do? Sit on the couch and watch basketball? Or would he listen to Doug's new golf obsession, putting into the same tool over and over as this weird replacement for sex that Doug had going? What was he supposed to do with that?

But to Mark's surprise, there came a quiet "Okay," from Doug as the pediatrician reached for the landline to make a call in to County. "Yeah. Doug Ross. Uh-huh. Family emergency, and I need tomorrow off. Uh-huh. Thanks." 

As Doug hung up the phone, Mark gave him as much of an expression of surprise as his battered face would allow. "I didn't think you'd do it. It's not like we have anything to do here anyway. I'm not a golf course or a woman or-" Mark froze, realizing what he'd just said. "I mean... I'm not going to hold your interest, like..." He tried to backtrack, seeing a look of shock on Doug's face that slowly morphed into a smirk.

"Mark Greene... Do you think that just because you're not a woman I wouldn't be interested in you?" Doug's tone was playful, yet... Suggestive? Mark was confused. Was eternal ladies' man Doug Ross really into his best friend?

"I... It's just... You're you, and you've slept with how many women over the years? And we're both straight, and..." Mark's words almost sounded like they were trying to convince himself, rather than Doug.

"Are we?" Doug asked with a smirk as he moved to sit beside Mark on the couch, way closer than they were used to sitting with each other. Mark felt his heart skip a beat.

"I... Yes, we-" Mark swallowed. "No, I... I guess we aren't. At least... But... What about Carol?"

"What about Carol? She's made it abundantly clear that she's done with me... And it's not like you've been exactly good at hiding all the times you've undressed me with your eyes at work over the years." Mark gasped as Doug gave a chuckle. "I believe there's a betting pool run by some guy named Jerry-" another chuckle came from the pediatrician, joking about their friend and colleague, "about how long it was going to take until someone caught us in the locker room or bathroom together."

Mark gaped like a dying fish. "But... B-but... You..."

"I what, Mark?"

"You've never given me any... indication that..."

"That I'm attracted to you? That I like you? Not the times I let you stay over, or even insisted you did?"

"We were always just... Friends..."

"Mark, I didn't want to be the one who ruined your marriage and made you resent me. I wanted you to make the decision, if you wanted to, to come to me."

Mark gulped and nodded. "S-so... What... I mean, I've never... Dated a guy before."

A loud laugh escaped Doug, and it took a moment (and a dirty look from Mark) for him to sober up. "Sorry, Mark, sorry... It's just that I'm not sure how to explain this, but really, it's the same as dating a woman, except when it comes to the looks you get from others, and the bedroom, of course. But really? It's the same thing. You treat a man well, you show him you're into him, and you date him. That's how it works. Although, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised with your lack of experience..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing! Just that you and Jenn were committed for so long, and that she was pretty much your first everything... I'm not surprised that dating a man comes new to you, as much as dating as a whole would."

"Oh yeah?! Well... Well..." Mark stumbled over his thoughts and a look of concern plastered itself onto Doug's face. Mark did have a concussion, and if this was that instead of general awkwardness, well, Doug would freak out.

"Mark, I didn't mean anything by it. Seriously. Are you okay? If you need me to leave you alone so you can rest-"

"God, Doug, just shut up!" Mark cut his best friend off. "I don't want you to leave me alone, that's exactly why I want to go back to work! I just don't want you to make fun of me for not knowing how to do this!"

"Okay, okay, Mark, I'm sorry," Doug spoke softly, looking over at Mark. "What do you want me to do, then, since the next 24 hours are just for you, now?"

Mark hesitated before leaning over to kiss Doug, deep and loving, but also scared and hesitant. His good hand came up to run through Doug's graying hair, and he felt Doug's own hands come up to run through his thinning golden hair in return. Doug seemed to match his movements, not trying to make anything deeper, but also not lightening up. He just let Mark take the lead, and the kiss continued until Mark had to break for air.

"This. I want this. I want us, and if it doesn't last beyond the next 24 hours, then whatever. But I want us to be together, and spend time together, and kiss, and, and-"

"Have sex?" Doug filled in the words Mark couldn't seem to say. The attending nodded softly, shyly. "I think... As long as we're careful, I think we might be able to make that happen. But you have to let me know if anything hurts, or anything feels wrong, or if you get dizzy, and then we can stop immediately, even if you don't want to." Mark opened his mouth to protest, but Doug shook hi head. "No, no buts. I'm not letting you make your condition any worse if I can help it. You're here so that I can take care of you, and keep you safe, and your recovery comes above both our sex drives, okay?"

Mark gave a hesitant nod.

"Good," Doug said softly, before kissing Mark's forehead. "How about we take this too the bedroom, then?"

Mark gave another hesitant nod, unsure if this was really happening now. He let Doug lead him to the bedroom, the pediatrician gently laying the attending on the plush bed before pressing another kiss to the attending's list. He felt Doug's hands gently unbutton his shirt, stripping it off. Rough palms rubbed over Mark's chest, tangling in his chest hair and causing him to moan.

"That's nice, Doug..." Mark closed his eyes a moment, sucking in a deep breath, as Doug started pressing kisses to his chest, kissing past bruises and trying to be gentle. Slowly, Doug's hands wandered down Mark's chest, and his belly, until they reached Mark's belt buckle.

Mark couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as Doug fumbled with his belt. He could tell the pediatrician was trying to be gentle, keep from roughing him up any further after the attack, but he knew that Doug was struggling to take it so easy after the years they had repressed. "You know... You don't have to be so gent-Ohhhh..." A groan escaped Mark's lips as Doug's rough, calloused palm wrapped around him, giving him the perfect amount of friction. No words escaped the attending, just a whimper, as the pediatrician's lips brushed over a bruise.

"You okay?" Doug's gruff, concerned voice spoke. "We don't have to do this."

Mark moved to press himself against Doug. "No, please... I want to. That just felt almost too good... Who would have thought someone from Peds could kiss a boo-boo and make it better?" There was a twinkle underneath the glasses that sat on Mark's face.

"Well... Guess I'll just have to keep kissing it to make it better." Doug smirked and softly pulled his hand out of Mark's pants to take Mark's glasses from where they sat on his nose, then softly kissed the bruise under his eye.

"I love you..." Mark said without warning, and Doug's smirk left his face. It was quiet a moment, Mark's heart pounding, knowing he had said the wrong thing to perpetual ladies' man Doug.

In the silence, Doug pressed a gentle kiss to Marks lips, moving his hand a little more as the kiss broke. "I love you too, Mark." He set Mark's glasses aside, on the bedside table, gazing at the balding man before him. "You're so handsome, you know that?"

"Did Dr. Doug Ross, County General Heartbreaker, just call me, Mark Greene, ER bad guy, handsome?" Mark was back to teasing Doug after their tender confessions, and Doug couldn't help the next laugh it brought about. He didn't know Mark had such a playful side in bed.

"Guess so... And come on, you're not the bad guy... That's Weaver's job." Doug gave Mark another smirk before kissing the attending once more. 

"Well, I can't argue with that..." Mark smiled into the kiss and let his arms wrap around Doug, careful not to hurt himself like the conditions they'd both agreed on. Doug's own arms wrapped around Mark before Doug was gently guiding Mark to lay down onto the bed.

"I'm gonna treat you well, Mark. You can count on that." Doug's eyes met Mark's tenderly as Mark nodded, laying back. Doug started to kiss every bruise he could find on Mark's body as he continued to undo Mark's trousers, sliding them off of Mark ever so gently. Then came Mark's underwear, until Mark was lying stark naked in front of him. 

"You're so pale," he teased, and Mark chuckled.

"Not a whole lot of places to sunbathe in Chicago," he teased back. "Now, it's your turn... It's not fair that I'm naked and you're not. I want to see all of you."

"Fair enough," Doug agreed, putting on a show for Mark as he finished undressing himself. 

Doug's body was more muscular than Mark's, which made sense to the attending; Doug regularly worked out, while Mark got his exercise playing basketball and working. Still, Mark couldn't help his growing hard-on from what he could see of the pediatrician without his glasses. He filled in the blanks with the images of Doug he'd had in the past; he'd saved the many times he'd seen Doug nearly naked as jerk off fodder for years. "God, you're perfect..." He spoke softly, marveling over Doug's body.

Doug's mouth quirked into a half-smirk, half-flattered smile as he bent down to kiss Mark. "Nah... You're the perfect one. One of us has to be imperfect, and I know it's me."

Mark shook his head, groaning over a painful spot. Instantly, Doug went from sex mode to caretaker mode. "Mark? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm fine, Doug, I swear... I just shook my head wrong and it was a little sore. It's okay." Mark leaned up off the bed, using his good arm to support himself, to kiss Doug to reassure him. "I promise."

Doug's brow creased with concern as he watched Mark lean back from the quick kiss. "Okay... But you HAVE to tell me if you're hurting with this, Mark. If you're not ready, I need to know, because I need to keep you from hurting yourself any further. You know that."

Mark gave a heavy sigh. "Doug, we both know that some part of this is going to cause some pain. We're both doctors, we both know how our bodies work, and we both know that even still... I'm new to this. I'm going to be in pain at some point, but it doesn't matter. I want this. I want you. I will let you know if the pain is a bad type of pain, something that I know can actually make things worse, but... You can't just coddle me. I want this."

Doug let out a sigh of his own. "You're right, Mark, you're right, I'm sorry. I just... It was scary, seeing you hurt like that. Someone that I love, on the floor, bleeding out... Nothing we do can prepare you for when it's someone you love on that table. And I know you're right, but still... I don't want to hurt you more."

"Doug, I'm telling you, I will let you know if there is a real and actual problem, okay? But I'm okay right now, and I want us to keep going, okay?"

"Okay, Mark." Doug nodded as he spoke his agreement. He crawled back into bed with Mark as he did, letting himself lay beside the man a moment. "So... Do you think you could lie on your back, or your side for longer? Which one would feel the best for you?"

Mark contemplated a moment, knowing somewhat why Doug was asking. "I think... Probably my back, really. My side is probably a lot less comfortable, at least right now, though, if this goes on, down the line..."

"Yeah, okay. I'm talking right now and you know it, you dork." Doug let out a chuckle that Mark returned. "So... On your back, it is." He reached for the pillows to prop Mark's head up and give a sort of cushion around it.

"Doug-" Mark began to protest, but Doug shook his head.

"Nope. Not risking aggravating your head injury any more than I have to. Sorry, Mark, you're a pillow princess tonight."

"A... what?"

Doug rolled his eyes. "It means... Oh, never mind. I'm pampering you and that's all. So just... Lay back, relax, and enjoy." 

Mark opened his mouth to speak, but any words he had had in mind were quickly turned into a moan as Doug got up from beside him only long enough to reposition himself with his head over Mark's cock, where he ran his tongue over the tip. "Oh...."

Doug smirked a moment before continuing, running his tongue down the sides, then around the base of Mark's cock before he wrapped his lips around Mark, causing the attending to cry out. "Oh, god, Doug... So good!"

Mark's eyes closed as he let himself enjoy Doug's ministrations on his cock. He'd never had a blow job this good; Jenn usually refused to even make an attempt, and the rest of the (admittedly small) batch of women he'd been with were generally just not good at them. He hadn't expected it would be a man to make him feel this way, but he was glad that of all the men he could have hooked up with for the first time, he was glad it was his best friend, someone he'd already had feelings for for years.

Doug continued working Mark over, trying to make it feel as good as he could before he got to the next part, the part both he and Mark knew was going to hurt Mark either way. Doug had gotten pretty good at this over the years, but he still wanted to minimize pain and maximize pleasure for his best friend. Well, now... His lover.

"God, Doug, I'm getting close..." Mark cried out, opening his eyes as Doug reluctantly pulled off him.

"Can't let you go yet, Mark, much as I want to taste you, unless you're okay with only taking it this far tonight..."

Mark groaned, this time not from pain or pleasure, but over the decision he had to make. He was quiet a moment before responding to Doug. "I said I want more, and I mean it. I want more, Doug. Even if this is the best blow job I've gotten in my life."

Doug nodded, giving a snicker. "You flatter me."

Mark shook his head again, careful not to aggravate what he had earlier. "Nah. Just the truth. I knew you were experienced, but not like this..."

"Well... How about I show you what else I can do?" Doug got off the bed to reach into his bedside table, producing lube and a box of condoms.

"Straight into it?" Mark asked, surprised, but Doug shook his head.

"The lube, yes, but the condoms, no. Just getting prepared so that they're closer so I don't have to stop things again when you're ready."

Mark nodded, understanding. "Got it." Doug smiled and returned to the bed, kissing Mark's forehead.

"Good. Now... You tell me if anything feels wrong, remember?"

"Got it."

Doug nodded and popped the cap on the lubricant, squirting some into his hand, He pushed Mark's legs open a bit more with his non-slimy hand before spreading the lube to his fingertips. "You ready?"

Mark nodded once more, and gasped as he felt the coolness of the lube at his entrance. "Oh, god, Doug, that's cold..."

"Sorry, Mark..." Doug spoke sympathetically, pausing a moment. "Do you want to stop?"

"N-no... I'll get used to it in a minute, I suppose..."

Doug nodded and let himself rub the tip of his pointer finger over Mark's entrance, just letting the attending get a little more used to the sensation before he slowly pushed the tip of his finger in. He heard a gasp, then a moan. "Still good."

"God, yes..." Mark groaned with a nod. "Better than good.... Keep going." It burned a little, but he'd been prepared for that, with his medical knowledge, and a little self-experimentation in the past.

"Okay." Doug let his finger sink in more, his dry hand settling to rub Mark's belly a little to help him relax a little more. He only went as quickly as Mark's body would let him. "Just relax..."

Mark let out another groan and nodded, unable to form words right with the sensations of pleasure and pain his body was being given. He relaxed as best as he could and Doug's finger sunk in further. "Good, Mark... Good... You ready for another?" Mark nodded.

Doug nodded in response and added his middle finger, moving his hand so there was a gentle, but pleasing in, out, in, out motion for Mark. The first time his finger brushed against Mark's prostate, Mark couldn't help the gasp that escaped him.

"A little different when it's for pleasure instead of an exam, huh?" Doug smiled and chuckled a little, but all Mark could do was nod.

"Y-yeah..."

"Alright, Mark, you ready for one more so I can really get you ready for me?"

"Yeah."

Doug nodded and pulled his fingers out, re-lubing then and this time, adding his ring finger in to really open Mark up to him. "Let me know if it's too much."

"Stings a little, but... It's good."

"Okay." Doug returned to the in, out, in, out motion for a while, Mark continuing to gasp in pleasure, before he stopped. 

"Everything okay?" Mark asked, and Doug chuckled.

"I'm supposed to be the one asking you that. I was thinking you're ready, if you feel ready..."

"I think I am."

Doug nodded. "Okay... But you know you can tell me to stop at any time, right?"

"Yes, Doug." Mark huffed, starting to get a little tired of the constant reassurance. "But I don't want you to stop, I want this to go on, okay? You don't have to remind me about stopping every two minutes, unless you want to stop..."

"No, I don't. Sorry, I guess that's just me being a pediatrician, always needing to reassure. I know you're not a kid, Mark, I'm sorry."

"Thanks. Now... Will you actually please properly fuck me?"

Doug chuckled. "I believe the proper term this time is to make love to you, but... yes." He reached for a condom packet, opening it deftly and rolling the condom down his length. Mark shuddered a little in anticipation as he watched Doug, propping his head up on the pillows a little more. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Doug nodded and leaned down to kiss Mark as he lined himself up with the attending's entrance, pushing in slowly.

"Ohhh, god..." Mark's groan was one of simultaneous pain and pleasure. "God, Doug... I feel so..."

"Full?" Doug asked with a smirk, stilling his hips after a moment to give Mark some time to adjust. 

"Yeah..."

"Good, well... Enjoy the experience, Mark." Doug leaned down to kiss Mark again, starting to roll his hips slowly and gently, moving as delicately as he could to make it feel good without injuring Mark further.

The room felt quiet, ish, but there was still the sound of their sweaty bodies coming together again and again, moving against one another, and the sound of their breath, heavy and hard and hot on each other's skin. Skin touching skin made a unique sound that neither man would ever think to forget, nor would they want to, as the electricity between them flowed through every motion, every sound, every kiss.

Groans between the two men built; both of them found heaven in the connection, or so they thought, as they praised one another back and forth: good, more, please, love, oh, god, you, need... All in combinations to show each other how good it felt as Doug moved between Mark's legs. Ecstasy was a word both men had thought they were familiar with, and knew, but tonight proved to them it was a different sensation than ever before as they found it in one another.

The sounds and movements crescendo'd, louder and faster and a little harder, as both men began to feel their climaxes approaching. "God, Doug, so close..."

"Me too, Mark, me too..." Doug's hand wrapped around Mark's cock, stroking it in time with his movements, wanting to bring Mark to his climax as Doug felt himself exploding inside. The two men ascended, coming together, Doug filling the condom and Mark painting both men's bodies white.

Doug slowly but nearly immediately pulled out of Mark, wanting to make sure his body was not a burden to the man who was still injured, after all. He pulled off the condom and disposed of it, then reached for tissues beside the bed, to wipe them both off, before he collapsed beside Mark.

"Well?" he asked, breathless, gazing at Mark. "How was it, for your first time with a man?"

"Perfect," Mark spoke softly, just as breathless. He rolled over onto his side to face Doug, who did the same. "Better than anything I've ever done with anyone before."

Doug chuckled softly. "Good. I'm glad." He moved to kiss Mark before gently running his hand over (what was left of) Mark’s hair, then cheek, then running it down his body. 

Mark smiled at Doug, almost leaning into the touch like a cat would to being pet. "Thank you, Doug... I love you."

"I love you too, Mark," came Doug's reply, an affectionate smile on Doug's face.

The room was quiet aside from their breathing for a moment as the two men just took each other in. The silence only broke as Mark spoke up. "Guess we should get some rest?"

"Guess we should." A blissful, but playful smirk graced Doug's face. "Sleep well, Mark..."

"You too." Mark snuggled up close to Doug, who pulled the covers over them both, as both men fell asleep.


End file.
